Chamber of Venom
__NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__ Description :"Enter the Toxic Resistance dungeon! Use Fire Heroes and Gear to Obtain Victory!" :"Storm the Chamber of Venom and beat back the minions of Venomlord Noxus! Toxic Resistance Required!" * Date: 2014-08-29 + 11 Days, 2014-11-01 + 4 days (with 2x XP) * Competition: Individual * Point Unit: Mark * Number of Areas: 3 Event Heroes :Can be summoned by Venom Runes or Diamonds. :Magma Elemental is a cross-rarity hero that changes the rarity from Rare to Epic at the evolve level 3: Greater Magma Elemental. :Pyrelord Ignis and Phoenix Beetle are the prizes for the past event: Burning Altar. Drop Rates }} Event Buffs Areas :"Face Venomlord Noxus in the Chamber of Venom! Use Fire Heroes to deal the most damage, and Toxic Resist gear to withstand the toxins!" * Chamber of Venom I: "LOWEST Challenge! Lowest Reward!" * Chamber of Venom II: "HARDER Challenge! Greater Reward!" * Chamber of Venom III: "HIGHEST Challenge! HIGHEST REWARD!" Point Prizes * 150 Marks: Heal Potion x3 * 1000 Marks: Energy Pack x1 * 2000 Marks: 5% Essence Refill x1 * 3000 Marks: Greater Heal Potion x3 * 4000 Marks: 5% Essence Refill x1 * 5000 Marks: Curdling Ring of Sacrifice x1 * 6000 Marks: 5% Essence Refill x1 * 7000 Marks: Venom Rune x3 * 8000 Marks: Fill Essence By 10% * 10000 Marks: Glowing Ring of Toxic Resistance x1 * 15000 Marks: Energy Pack x2 * 20000 Marks: Revive Elixir x1 * 25000 Marks: Venom Rune x1 * 35000 Marks: Toxic Band of Power x1 * 50000 Marks: Grand Heal Potion x5 * 75000 Marks: Venom Rune x2 * 100000 Marks: Fill Essence by 10% * 250000 Marks: Revive Elixir x1 * 500000 Marks: Ring of Toxic Resistance x2 * 750000 Marks: Revive Elixir x2 * 1000000 Marks: Major Resurrection Scroll x5 * 2500000 Marks: Venom Rune x2 * 5000000 Marks: Revive Elixir x3 * 10000000 Marks: Emerald Badge of Toxins x3 Ranking Prizes Prize Tier 1: #1 * Venomlord Noxus x7 * Envenomed Slayer x7 * Event Spelltome x4 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 2: #2 * Venomlord Noxus x5 * Envenomed Slayer x6 * Event Spelltome x4 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 3: #3 * Venomlord Noxus x4 * Envenomed Slayer x6 * Event Spelltome x4 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 4: #4 to #10 * Venomlord Noxus x3 * Envenomed Slayer x5 * Event Spelltome x4 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 5: #11 to #100 * Venomlord Noxus x2 * Envenomed Slayer x4 * Event Spelltome x4 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 6: #101 to #150 * Venomlord Noxus x1 * Envenomed Slayer x4 * Event Spelltome x4 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 7: #151 to #200 * Envenomed Slayer x4 * Event Spelltome x4 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 8: #201 to #300 * Envenomed Slayer x4 * Event Spelltome x3 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 9: #301 to #500 * Envenomed Slayer x4 * Event Spelltome x2 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 10: #501 to #1000 * Envenomed Slayer x4 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 11: #1000 to top 5% * Envenomed Slayer x3 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 12: 6% to 10% * Envenomed Slayer x2 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 13: 11% to 15% * Envenomed Slayer x1 * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 14: 16% to 20% * Champion Strongbox x4 Prize Tier 15: 21% to 25% * Champion Strongbox x3 Prize Tier 16: 26% to 30% * Champion Strongbox x2 Prize Tier 17: 31% to 40% * Champion Strongbox x1 Prize Tier 18: 41% to 50% * Competitor Strongbox x1 Prize Tier 19: 51% to 75% * Challenger Strongbox x1 Prize Tier 20: 76% to 90% * Basic Strongbox x1 Gallery Event Window Map_Chamber_of_Venom.png Map Event_Chamber_of_Venom_Rune.png Venom Rune }} Category:Events